Alternate Senshi Iteration One: Rei in Mechaland
by SinisterMarmalade
Summary: continued from Alternate Senshi, this follows Rei Hino's adventures in other dimensions! Read and enjoy!


Story by SinisterMarmalade.

As always, I intend neither infringement, disrespect nor profit from the original creators of the works I'm fanficcing.

As for the title, yes I'm a Poison fan.

On with the show.

ALTERNATE SENSHI - ITERATION ONE

Rei in Mecha-Land!

Chapter One: Fallen Angel

Rei Hino instantly found herself falling through the air from fairly high up. She realized that dimensional travel may not be the easiest thing to predict, and that Setsuna would never have intended to teleport her two miles straight up. Indeed, with the calmness born of deep religious faith, Rei closed her eyes and began to pray for her soul's safe journey, that her friends would fair better in their travels, and that a cute little animal would find it in it's heart to bite Setsuna directly on the ass and give her rabies.

Opening her eyes again, she noticed that there were many futuristic-looking giant robots fighting underneath her, and her point of impact was right in the middle of their melee. "Well," she thought to herself, "It's not like I can 'die more.'" After this thought went through her head, a shadow fell over her. She twisted around in mid-air to get a better look at where this shadow came from.

Flying behind her, and falling at the same pace, was a large black robot with huge bat-like wings and some kind of energy scythe. She was quite impressed and even found some ironic humor in the fact that it looked like some kind of robotic grim reaper, until she saw that the angle of it's stare was looking directly up her...

"HEY! BAKA-SEKKUBI!!!" She yelled at it, managing to adjust her fall in a sitting position with her hands holding her skirt down. The robot suddenly extended a hand and gently caught her, after which it started to hover.

Duo Maxwell considered this strangest of circumstances. A really hot asian girl was falling out of the sky, when there hadn't been any civilian aircraft anywhere near them, and Oz soldiers didn't dress in short fuku, nor did they jump out of their mobile suits from two miles straight up. A message came in from Heero Yuy, interrupting his train of thought.

"We're getting out of here Duo. Wu Fei and Trowa have accomplished their objective." A blank, impassive look. Like always. So Duo felt obliged to shake it up a little.

"Ten-four, Hee-kun! I'm just gonna bring a guest to dinner," he said flippantly.

"Hai? Duo, what are you babbling about now?"

"Heh, just caught a cute little school girl out of thin air, thought I'd invite her over. You know, being a gentleman and all."

"And it does not occur to you in the slightest that this could be an Oz agent, playing on your sympathies," Heero asked.

"That would have to be one scheming bitch. I mean, falling out of the sky in a fuku, not packing a gun... not under her skirt anyway, heh. Oh, and being lucky enough that one of us would see that in the middle of a fight..."

"Fine, fine. But if she becomes a danger to us... I will kill her."

Duo smirked back at the perfect soldier. "What if I'll defend her with my life?"

"Do what you want!" Heero barked and flicked off the screen. Deathscythe was now in view, and he had to admit the girl was hot, the picture of a classic asian beauty. As he watched, the cockpit opened as Deathscythe brought the girl to it's chest.

Rei stood gracefully and entered the cockpit of this artificial death. Inside, she viewed a young boy her own age, strangely dressed in all black with a priest collar and a baseball cap. As they stared at eachother, he seemed at a loss for words, so she decided to speak first.

"Domo arigatu gozaimasu," the hot asian girl voiced formally and bowed deeply. Duo finally had a chance to really look at her. Long, silky black tresses past her waist, perfect form, flashing violet eyes, short skirt, legs to dream about...

"My name is Hino Rei!" she stated emphatically, seeing his gaze lower for a moment. Duo caught himself and looked up. She was clearly annoyed.

"Duo Maxwell, and welcome to the Gundam Deathscythe!" he said with a broad smile. "Heh, you better strap in for the flight. I'm keeping people waiting."

"Hai? Very well, Duo-san, but where will I sit?"

"Um, there's kinda one seat, so I guess we have to share." Rei's face flushed to red. "I'll try to be a gentleman," Duo said, looking away.

"I will stand!" she declared.

"Sorry Rei-girl, but I'm afraid the momentum and G-force would knock you around. Not good for your looks."

Rei closed her eyes a moment, coming to a realization.

"Fine. But if you are not a gentleman, I will kick you through your chair!" Duo pondered if it would be worth it. As Rei turned gracefully and sat on Duo's lap, the monitor delivered another message.

"Duo! What is taking you so ehhhh....?" An angry chinese boy's face flashed on the screen, his impatient rage supplanted by confusion. Then it returned to anger. "Duo baka! If you are attempting to be sekkubi in the middle of a mission, I will kill you!"

"If he attempts to be sekkubi, you will have to wait your turn!" the girl responded. Wu Fei smiled as he realized he could make this trip less pleasant for Duo.

"Very well, Duo. You seem to be very lucky, managing to woo such a beautiful maiden as your lover. Congratulations." Rei's face flushed with rage and embarrassment.

"BAKA!" she shouted as her foot shattered the monitor.

"Um, audio to Heero Yuy. Could you give us a tow, otherwise I'm flying without visual," Duo transmitted.


End file.
